André Breton
| genre = | sujet = | mouvement = Surréalisme, Dadaïsme | influences = Sade, romantisme allemand et anglais, arts océaniens et précolombiens. | a influencé = | Site officiel = | oeuvres principales = | séries = | éditeurs = | récompenses = }} André Breton, né à Tinchebray (Orne) le et mort à Paris le , est un écrivain, poète, essayiste et théoricien du surréalisme. Il est connu en particulier pour des livres comme Nadja (1928), L'Amour fou (1937), et les différents Manifestes du surréalisme. La manière dont il a conduit le mouvement surréaliste et l'importance de son œuvre critique et théorique, en matière d'arts plastiques notamment, en font une figure majeure de l'art et de la littérature au . Biographie De la tentative d’un coup d’État poétique au Premier manifeste (1924) Fils unique d’une famille de la petite bourgeoisie catholique dont la mère impose une éducation rigide, André Breton passe une enfance sans histoire à Pantin (Seine-St-Denis)Département de la Seine à l’époque., dans la banlieue nord-est de Paris. Premières rencontres décisives : Valéry, Apollinaire, Vaché Au collège Chaptal, il suit une scolarité (sans latin ni grecInstituée après la réforme de 1902 qui crée, à côté des « sections classiques » (centrées autour des Humanités latines et grecques) les « sections modernes », tournées vers les cultures anglo-saxonnes et ouvertes sur la science et la technologie. Selon plusieurs spécialistes de l'œuvre d'André Breton (Henri Béhar, Marguerite Bonnet notamment), cette orientation n'a pas été sans influencer l'iconoclasme de ses goûts littéraires ultérieurs (cf. à ce propos Norbert Bandier, « André Breton et la culture classique », in "Europe", mars 1991, p.23.)), se fait remarquer par son professeur de rhétorique qui lui fait découvrir Charles Baudelaire et Joris-Karl Huysmans, et par son professeur de philosophie qui lui oppose le positivisme ("Ordre et progrès") aux pensées hégéliennes ("Liberté de la conscience de soi") qu’affectionne le jeune homme.Biro & Passeron, p. 64 Il se lie d’amitié avec Théodore Fraenkel et René Hilsum qui publie ses premiers poèmes dans la revue littéraire du collège. Au dépit de ses parents qui le voyaient ingénieur, Breton entre en classe préparatoire au PCNPour Physique, Chimie et sciences Naturelles. avec Fraenkel. Au début de 1914, il adresse quelques poèmes à la manière de Stéphane Mallarmé, à la revue "La Phalange" que dirige le poète symboliste Jean Royère. Ce dernier les publie et met Breton en relation avec Paul Valéry. À la déclaration de guerre, le 3 août, il est avec ses parents à Lorient (Morbihan). Il a pour seul livre un recueil de poèmes d’Arthur Rimbaud qu’il connait mal. Jugeant sa poésie si « accordée aux circonstances », il reproche à son ami Fraenkel sa tiédeur devant « une œuvre aussi considérable ». Pour sa part, il proclame « l’infériorité artistique profonde de l’œuvre réaliste sur l’autre. »Bonnet, OC 1, p. XXXI Déclaré « bon pour le service » en janvier 1915, Breton est envoyé à Pontivy, dans l’artillerie, pour faire ses classes dans ce qu'il devrait plus tard décrire comme « un cloaque de sang, de sottise et de boue. »Cf. La parole est à monsieur André Breton, entretien avec André Parinaud n°2 (1952). La lecture d'articles d'intellectuels renommés comme Maurice Barrès ou Henri Bergson, le conforte dans son dégoût du nationalisme ambiant. Il est ensuite affecté à l’hôpital de Nantes (Loire-Atlantique) comme interne en médecine. Il écrit sa première lettre à Guillaume Apollinaire à laquelle il joint le poème « Décembre ». En février ou mars 1916, il rencontre un soldat en convalescence : Jacques Vaché. C’est le « coup de foudre » intellectuel. Aux tentations littéraires de Breton, Vaché lui oppose Alfred Jarry, la « désertion à l’intérieur de soi-même » et n’obéit qu’à une loi, l’« Umour (sans h) ». Découvrant dans un manueldes Docteurs Régis & Hénard ce que l’on nomme alors la « psychoanalyse » de Sigmund Freud,Jean-Bertrand Pontalis « Les Vases non communicants. Le malentendu André Breton - Freud », in Sigmund Freud House Bulletin, vol. 2, n° 1, Vienne, 1978 (texte déjà paru dans Nouvelle Revue Française après une conférence du 24 novembre 1977 http://entretenir.free.fr/breton2.html à sa demande, Breton est affecté au Centre de neurologie à Saint-Dizier (Haute-Marne) que dirige un ancien assistant du docteur Jean-Martin Charcot. En contact direct avec la folie, il refuse d’y voir seulement un déficit mental mais plutôt une capacité à la créationBonnet, OC 1, p.. Le 20 novembre 1916, Breton est envoyé au front comme brancardier. De retour à Paris en 1917, il rencontre Pierre Reverdy avec qui il collabore à sa revue "Nord-Sud" et Philippe Soupault que lui présente Apollinaire : « Il faut que vous deveniez amis. » Soupault lui fait découvrir les « Chants de Maldoror » de Lautréamont, qui provoquent chez lui une grande émotionChronologie des années 1914-1931 de Philippe Soupault établie par Lydie Lachenal, in « Philippe Soupault. Littérature et le reste », Gallimard, Paris, 2006, page 322.. Avec Louis Aragon dont il fait la connaissance à l’hôpital du Val-de-Grâce, ils passent leur nuits de garde à se réciter des passages de « Maldoror » au milieu des « hurlements et des sanglots de terreur déclenchés par les alertes aériennes chez les malades », (Aragon). Dans une lettre de juillet 1918 à Fraenkel, Breton évoque le projet en commun avec Aragon et Soupault, d’un livre sur quelques peintres comme Giorgio De Chirico, André Derain, Juan Gris, Henri Matisse, Picasso, Henri Rousseau... dans lesquels serait « contée à la manière anglaise » la vie de l’artiste, par Soupault, l’analyse des œuvres, par Aragon et quelques réflexions sur l’art, par Breton lui-même. Il y aurait également des poèmes de chacun en regard de quelques tableaux. Malgré la guerre, la censure et l’esprit anti-germanique, parviennent de Zurich, Berlin ou Cologne, les échos des manifestations Dada ainsi que quelques unes de leurs publications comme le « Manifeste Dada 3 ». Au mois de janvier 1919, profondément affecté par la mort de Jacques Vaché, Breton croit voir en Tristan Tzara la réincarnation de l’esprit de révolte de son ami : « Je ne savais plus de qui attendre le courage que vous montrez. C’est vers vous que se tournent aujourd’hui tous mes regards. »Lettre à Tristan Tzara du 22 janvier. "Littérature" - "Les Champs magnétiques" - Dada à Paris Projetée depuis l’été précédent, Aragon, Breton et Soupault, les « trois mousquetaires » comme aimait à les appeler Paul Valéry, fondent la revue "Littérature" dont le premier numéro paraît en février 1919. Rencontré le mois suivant, Paul Éluard est immédiatement intégré dans le groupe.Une première fois, l’année précédente, à l’occasion d’une représentation de « Couleurs du temps » d’Apollinaire, Éluard aborda Breton mais à cause de sa timidité, il prétexta une confusion de personne. Après la parution de « Mont de piété » qui regroupe ses premiers poèmes écrits depuis 1913, Breton expérimente avec Soupault l'écriture automatique : textes écrits sans aucune réflexion, à différentes vitesses, sans retouche ni repentir. « Les Champs magnétiques », écrit en mai et juin 1919, n’est publié qu’un an plus tard. Le succès critique en fait un ouvrage précurseur du surréalismeAndré Malraux dans "Action" : « Ce livre créé un poncif au point que c’est lui que citeront les critiques de 1970 lorsqu’il sera question de l’état d’esprit des artistes de 1920. » Dans "Littérature" paraissent successivement les « Poésies » de Lautréamont,De ce recueil introuvable depuis sa première publication, Breton en a recopié intégralement l’exemplaire déposé à la Bibliothèque nationale. des fragments des « Champs magnétiques » et l’enquête « Pourquoi écrivez-vous ? », mais Breton reste insatisfait de la revue. Après avoir rencontré Francis Picabia dont l’intelligence, l’humour, le charme et la vivacité le séduisent, Breton comprend qu’il n’a rien à attendre des « aînés », ni de l’héritage d’Apollinaire : l’« Esprit nouveau » paré du bon sens français et son horreur du chaos,Conférence d’Apollinaire de novembre 1917., ni du réveil de Paul Valéry,Publication de « La Jeune Parque » après un silence de quinze ans. Breton : « Monsieur Teste était trahi », « Entretiens avec André Parinaud », 1952. pas plus que des « modernes » Jean Cocteau, Raymond Radiguet, Drieu La Rochelle perpétuant la tradition du roman qu’il rejette (et rejettera toujours). Le 23 janvier 1920, Tristan Tzara arrive enfin à Paris. La déception de Breton de voir apparaître un être « si peu charismatique » est à la hauteur de ce qu’il en attendait. Il se voyait avec Tzara « tuer l’art », ce qui lui paraît le plus urgent à faire même si « la préparation du coup d’État peut demander des années. »Lettres à Tristan Tzara des 4 et 20 avril 1919, in, Daix p. 57 Avec Picabia et Tzara, ils organisent les manifestations Dada qui suscitent le plus souvent incompréhension, chahuts et scandales, buts recherchés. Mais dès le mois d’août, Breton prend ses distances avec Dada. Il refuse d’écrire une préface à l’ouvrage de Picabia « Jésus-Christ rastaquouère » : « Je ne suis même plus sûr que le dadaïsme ait gain de cause, à chaque instant je m’aperçois que je le réforme en moi. »Lettre à Simone Kahn. À la fin de l’année, Breton est engagé par le couturier, bibliophile, et amateur d’art moderne Jacques Doucet. Ce dernier, « personnalité éprise de rare et d’impossible, juste ce qu’il faut de déséquilibre », lui commande des lettres sur la littérature et la peinture ainsi que des conseils d’achat d’œuvres d’art. Breton lui fera acheter le tableau « Les Demoiselles d’Avignon » de Picasso. Après le « Procès Barrès »« Mise en accusation et jugement de Maurice Barrès pour crime contre la sûreté de l’esprit. » (mai 1921), rejeté par Picabia et au cours duquel Tzara s’est complu dans une insolence potache, Breton considère le pessimisme absolu des dadaïstes comme de l'infantilisme. L’été suivant, il profite d’un séjour dans le Tyrol pour rendre visite à Sigmund Freud à Vienne, mais ce dernier garde ses distances avec le chef de file de ceux qu'il est tenté de considérer comme des « fous intégraux »François Migeot « Que diable allait-il faire dans cette galère ? Breton et la psychanalyse », in "Europe", mars 1991, p. 126 à 129. Selon Migeot, Freud, qui escomptait la reconnaissance du milieu médical pour introduire la psychanalyse en France, « craignait le scandale » et désirait rien moins que de devenir le « Saint patron » des surréalistes. Rupture avec Dada - Naissance du surréalisme - Premier manifeste En janvier 1922, Breton tente d’organiser un « Congrès international pour la détermination des directives et la défense de l’esprit moderne ». L’opposition de Tzara en empêche la tenue. Une nouvelle série de "Littérature" avec Breton et Soupault pour directeurs, recrute de nouveaux collaborateurs comme René Crevel, Robert Desnos, Roger Vitrac mais, définitivement hostile à Picabia, Soupault prend ses distances avec les surréalistes. Avec Crevel, Breton expérimente les sommeils hypnotiques permettant de libérer le discours de l’inconscient. Ces états de sommeil forcé vont révéler les étonnantes facultés d’ « improvisation » de Benjamin Péret et de Desnos. À la fin février 1923, doutant de la sincérité des uns et craignant pour la santé mentale des autres, Breton décide d’arrêter l’expérience. Breton semble fatigué de tout : il considère les activités de journalisme d’Aragon et Desnos, certes rémunératrices, comme une perte de temps, les écrits de Picabia le déçoivent, il s’emporte contre les projets trop littéraires de ses amis - « toujours des romans ! »Lettre à Simone Kahn du 19 juillet, cité in Bonnet, p. XLIV Dans un entretien avec Roger Vitrac, il confie même son intention de ne plus écrire. Cependant, au cours de l’été suivant, il écrit la plupart des poèmes de « Clair de terre ». Le 15 octobre 1924, paraît, en volume séparé, « Le Manifeste du surréalisme » initialement prévu pour être la préface au recueil de textes automatiques « Poisson soluble ». Instruisant le procès de l’attitude réaliste, Breton évoque le chemin parcouru jusque-là et définit ce nouveau concept, revendique les droits de l’imagination, plaide pour le merveilleux, l’inspiration, l’enfance et le hasard objectif. SURRÉALISME, n. m. Automatisme psychique pur, par lequel on se propose d’exprimer, soit verbalement, soit par écrit, soit de toute autre manière, le fonctionnement réel de la pensée. Dictée de la pensée, en l’absence de tout contrôle exercé par la raison, en dehors de toute préoccupation esthétique ou morale. - Encycl. Philos. Le surréalisme repose sur la croyance à la réalité supérieure de certaines formes d’associations négligées jusqu’à lui, à la toute-puissance du rêve, au jeu désintéressé de la pensée. Il tend à ruiner définitivement tous les autres mécanismes psychiques et à se substituer à eux dans la résolution des principaux problèmes de la vie. Quelques jours après, le groupe publie le pamphlet « Un cadavre », écrit en réaction aux funérailles nationales faites à Anatole France : « Loti, Barrès, France, marquons tout de même d’un beau signe blanc l’année qui coucha ces trois sinistres bonshommes : l’idiot, le traitre et le policier. Avec France, c’est un peu de la servilité humaine qui s’en va. Que soit fête le jour où l’on enterre la ruse, le traditionalisme, le patriotisme et le manque de cœur ! ». et (1925-1938) "La Révolution surréaliste" - "Nadja"- Adhésion au PCF - Premières ruptures Le , paraît le premier numéro de la Révolution surréaliste, l’organe du groupe que dirigent Benjamin Péret et Pierre Naville. Breton radicalise son action et sa position politique. Sa lecture de l’ouvrage de Léon Trotsky sur Lénine et la guerre coloniale menée par la France dans le Rif marocain le rapproche des intellectuels communistes. Avec les collaborateurs des revues Clarté et Philosophie, les surréalistes forment un comité et rédigent un tract commun La Révolution d’abord et toujours. En janvier 1927, Aragon, Breton, Éluard, Péret et Pierre Unik adhèrent au parti communiste français. Ils s’en justifient dans le tract Au grand jour. Breton est affecté à une cellule d’employés du gaz. Le 4 octobre 1926, il rencontre NadjaNadja, pseudonyme de Léona Delcourt, . Pour plus de détails biographiques, voir OC 1, page 1508 et suivantes.. Ils se fréquentent chaque jour jusqu’au 13 octobre.Ils se reverront encore deux fois au moins, en novembre, quand Nadja ayant lu un "compte rendu" de Breton de leur liaison, elle ne se reconnaîtra pas et, à son tour, écrira son récit sur un cahier. Breton gardera ce cahier, qu'il trouve un peu "pot-au-feu", jusqu'en février de l'année suivante. G. Sebbag « André Breton, l'amour-folie », Jean-Michel Place, 2004, p. 51 Elle ordonne à Breton d’écrire .OC 1, page 708. Retiré au manoir d’Ango, près de Varangeville-sur-Mer, au mois d’août 1927, en compagnie d’Aragon, Breton commence l’écriture de Nadja. En novembre, à l’occasion d’une lecture qu’il fait au groupe, Breton rencontre Suzanne Muzard. C’est le coup de foudre réciproque. Bien qu’elle soit la maîtresse d’Emmanuel Berl, elle partage avec Breton une aventure passionnée et orageuse. Elle demande à Breton de divorcer d’avec Simone, ce à quoi il consent, mais freinée dans ses désirs d’aventure par son goût du confort et de la sécurité matérielle, elle épouse Berl, sans pour autant rompre définitivement. La relation faite de ruptures et de retrouvailles perdurera jusqu’en janvier 1931. Pour elle, Breton ajoute une troisième partie à « Nadja ». Cet amour malheureux pèse sur l’humeur de Breton : mésententes dans le groupe, détachement de Robert Desnos, altercation en public avec Soupault, fermeture de la Galerie Surréaliste pour cause de gestion négligée... La parution du Second manifeste du surréalisme (décembre 1929) est l'occasion pour Breton de relancer le mouvement et de, selon l'expression de Mark Polizzotti, « codifier tous les changements que le mouvement a connus pendant ses cinq premières années et en particulier le passage (...) de l'automatisme psychique au militantisme politique »Mark Polizzotti, op. cit., p. 366.. Breton est alors plongé dans la lecture de Marx, Engels et Hegel, et la question du réel dans sa dimension politique ainsi que celle de l'engagement de l'individu occupent sa réflexion comme le précise l'incipit du livre« En dépit des démarches particulières à chacun de ceux qui s’en sont réclamés ou s’en réclament, on finira bien par accorder que le surréalisme ne tendit à rien tant qu’à provoquer, au point de vue intellectuel et moral, une crise de conscience de l’espèce la plus générale et la plus grave et que l’obtention ou la non-obtention de ce résultat peut seule décider de sa réussite ou de son échec historique », André Breton, Œuvres complètes – I, Gallimard, Bibliothèque de la Pléiade, 1988, p. 781.. Ce second manifeste est aussi l'occasion pour lui de régler ses comptes, de manière violente en maniant jusqu'à l'insulte et le sarcasmeAndré Breton, Œuvres complètes – I, op. cit., p. 787., et de faire le point sur les remous qu'a connus le groupe ces dernières années. Breton justifie son intransigeance par sa volonté de découvrir, s'inspirant de la Phénoménologie de l'esprit, ce Les visés par le texte réagissent en publiant un pamphlet sur le modèle de celui écrit contre Anatole France quelques années plus tôt et en reprennent le même titre, Un cadavre. Dès lors, les adversaires sacrent ironiquement Breton Surnom tiré du texte de Georges Ribemont-Dessaignes Papologie d’André Breton.. L'humeur sombre de Breton s'exprime pleinement dans ce que Mark Polizzotti appelle le « passage le plus sinistre du manifeste » et qui est selon lui le reflet d'une grande « amertume personnelle »Mark Polizzotti, op. cit., p. 371., une phrase souvent citée et reprochée à Breton, notamment par Albert Camus : « L'acte surréaliste le plus simple consiste, revolvers aux poings, à descendre dans la rue et à tirer au hasard, tant qu'on peut, dans la fouleAndré Breton, Œuvres complètes – I, op. cit., p. 782-783. Breton enchaîne immédiatement sur la phrase en précisant : « Qui n'a pas eu, au moins une fois, envie d'en finir de la sorte avec le petit système d'avilissement et de crétinisation en vigueur a sa place toute marquée dans cette foule, ventre à hauteur de canon ». Un appel de note permet à Breton, pleinement conscient de son effet, de développer son propos et de réfuter par avance toute critique : « cet acte que je dis le plus simple, il est clair que mon intention n'est pas de le recommander entre tous parce qu'il est simple et me chercher querelle à ce propos revient à demander bourgeoisement à tout non-conformiste pourquoi il ne se suicide pas, à tout révolutionnaire pourquoi il ne va pas vivre en URSS », ibid., p. 783.. » Marguerite Bonnet relève qu'une phrase très proche figurait déjà dans un article publié en 1925 dans le numéro 2 de La Révolution surréaliste et qu'elle n'avait pas en son temps retenu l'attention. Elle avance que Breton fait allusion à la figure d'Émile Henry qui peu après son arrestation a prétendu s'appeler « Breton » et suggère qu'« une sorte de lent transfert, de nature presque onirique, cheminant dans les zones les plus mystérieuses de la sensibilité, aurait ainsi préparé en Breton la tentation fugitive de s'identifier à l'ange exterminateur de l'anarchie »Marguerite Bonnet, André Breton, naissance du surréalisme, José Corti, 1975, p. 64-65.. "SASDLR" - Rupture avec Aragon - "L'Amour fou" - Rupture avec Éluard La Révolution surréaliste fait place au Surréalisme au service de la Révolution (SASDLR). Le titre de la revue est d'Aragon. Breton et André Thirion lancent l’idée d’une Association des artistes et écrivains révolutionnaires. Cette association est effectivement créée en janvier 1932 par les instances dirigeantes du parti communiste français, mais ni Breton ni Thirion n’ont été sollicités et leur adhésion ainsi que celle d’autres surréalistes n’est prise en compte qu’à la fin de 1932. Même s’il ne désespère pas de pouvoir orienter l’action culturelle du Parti et récupérer les forces psychiques dispersées, en conciliant le freudisme avec le marxisme au service du prolétariat, Breton ne cesse de se heurter à l’incompréhension et la défiance croissante. Quand il dénonce la censure de l’activité poétique par l’autorité politique qui frappe le poème d’Aragon Front rouge, sans cacher le peu d’estime qu’il a pour ce texte de pure propagande, Breton n’en défend pas moins son auteur (Misère de la poésie), Aragon désavoue cette défense et provoque la rupture définitive. Paul Vaillant-Couturier lui reproche un texte de Ferdinand Alquié, publié dans SASDLR, dénonçant le . En réponse aux violentes manifestations fascistes du 6 février 1934, devant l’Assemblée nationale, Breton lance un Appel à la lutte à destination de toutes les organisations de gauche. Sollicité, Léon Blum refuse poliment son soutien. En juin 1935, Breton écrit un discours qu’il doit prononcer au Congrès des écrivains pour la défense de la culture. est la conclusion de ce discours. Mais à la suite d’une violente altercation avec Ilya Ehrenbourg, ce dernier, délégué de la représentation soviétique, ayant calomnié les surréalistes, la participation de Breton est annulée. Il fallut le suicide de René Crevel pour que les organisateurs concèdent à Éluard de lire le texte. La rupture définitive avec le Parti est consommée avec le tract Du temps où les surréalistes avaient raison. En 1934, Breton rencontre Jacqueline Lamba dans des circonstances proches de celles évoquées dans le poème Tournesol écrit en 1923. De leur union naît une fille, Aube, et L’Amour Fou, si semblable à Nadja par sa forme (récit et photographies), si exactement opposé quant à leur activité propre : Nadja absorbe tout, L’Amour fou rayonne. En 1938, Breton organise la première Exposition internationale du surréalisme à Paris. À cette occasion, il prononce une conférence sur l’humour noir. Cette même année, il voyage au Mexique et rencontre Frida Kahlo, Diego Rivera et Léon Trotsky avec qui il écrit le manifeste Pour un art révolutionnaire indépendant, base à la constitution d’une Fédération internationale de l’art révolutionnaire. Cette initiative est à l’origine de la rupture avec Éluard. De l’exil à l’insoumission (1939-1966) Marseille - Martinique - New York Mobilisé dès septembre 1939, Breton est affecté en janvier 1940 au centre de pilotage de Poitiers comme médecin. Le jour de l’armistice (17 juin), il est en et trouve refuge chez Pierre MabilleLe médecin qui a accouché Jacqueline. à Salon-de-Provence (Bouches-du-Rhône), puis, rejoint par Jacqueline et leur fille Aube, à la villa Air-Bel, à Marseille, siège du Comité américain de secours aux intellectuels créé par Varian Fry. Dans l’attente d’un visa, les surréalistesVictor Brauner, Frédéric Delanglade, Oscar Dominguez, Max Ernst, Wifredo Lam, André Masson et Benjamin Péret. René Char viendra leur rendre visite en voisin et aidera Brauner à se cacher en Provence. reconstituent un groupe et trompent l’ennui et l’attente par des cadavres exquis dessinés et la création d’un tarot de Marseille. À l’occasion d’une visite à Marseille du maréchal Pétain, André Breton, dénoncé comme , est préventivement emprisonné sur un navire pendant quatre jours, tandis que la censure de Vichy interdit la publication de l’''Anthologie de l’humour noir'' et de Fata morgana. Breton embarque à destination de New York le 25 mars 1941 avec Wifredo Lam et Claude Lévi-Strauss. À l’escale de Fort-de-France (Martinique), Breton est interné puis libéré sous caution. Il rencontre Aimé Césaire. Le 14 juillet, il arrive à New York. Avec Marcel Duchamp, Breton fonde la revue VVV et Pierre Lazareff l’engage comme Pour lire des textes qu’il n’a pas écrits. Béhar pour les émissions de la radio la Voix de l’Amérique à destination de la France. Jacqueline le quitte pour le sculpteur David Hare. Le 10 décembre 1943, Breton rencontre Élisa Claro. Ensemble, ils voyagent sur la presqu’île de Gaspésie au Canada. Dès son retour à New-York, il publie Arcane 17 né du Pour régler les questions pratiques de divorce et de remariage, Breton et Élisa se rendent à Reno dans le Nevada. Il en profite pour visiter les réserves des indiens Hopis et Zunis, emportant avec lui des ouvrages de Charles Fourier. Haïti - Retour en France - Nouvelles polémiques et nouvelles expositions En décembre 1945, à l’invitation de Pierre Mabille, nommé attaché culturel à Pointe-à-Pitre, Breton se rend en Haïti pour y prononcer une série de conférences. Sa présence coïncide avec un soulèvement populaire qui renverse le gouvernement en placeHenri Béhar parle d’une tentative de manipulation de Breton par les militaires pour mettre en place une dictature.. Le 25 mai 1946, il est de retour en France. Dès le mois de juin, il est invité à la soirée d’hommages rendus à Antonin Artaud. C’est d’une voix vive et ferme que Breton prononce enfin les « deux mots d’ordre qui n’en font qu’un : Transformer le monde et changer la vie. »Extrait du discours d’André Breton gravé sur un compact-disc inséré dans l'édition de 2006 des « Nouveaux cahiers de Rodez » d’Antonin Artaud, Gallimard, L’Imaginaire. Malgré les difficultés de la reconstruction de la France et le début de la guerre froide, Breton entend poursuivre sans aucune inflexion les activités du surréalisme. Et les polémiques reprennent et se succèdent : contre Tristan Tzara se présentant comme le nouveau chef de file du surréalisme, contre Jean-Paul Sartre considérant les surréalistes comme des petits-bourgeois, contre des universitaires à qui il démonte la supercherie d’un soi-disant inédit d’Arthur Rimbaud, contre Albert Camus et ses chapitres sur Lautréamont et le surréalisme dans L’Homme révolté. Il retrouve Georges Bataille pour une nouvelle Exposition internationale du surréalisme dédiée à Éros, donne fréquemment son concours pour nombre d’artistes inconnus en préfaçant les catalogues d’exposition, et participe à plusieurs revues surréalistes comme Médium, Le Surréalisme même, Bief, La Brêche... À partir de 1947, André Breton s'intéresse de près à l’Art brut. Avec Jean Dubuffet il participe à la création de la « Compagnie de l'Art brut », officiellement créée en juillet 1948, qui aurait pour objet de « rassembler, conserver et exposer les œuvres des malades mentaux. »Mark Polizzotti, André Breton, Gallimard, 1999, p. 634.. En 1954, un projet d'action commune avec l'Internationale lettriste contre la célébration du centenaire de Rimbaud échoue lorsque les surréalistes refusent la « phraséologie marxiste » proposée par les lettristes dans le tract commun. Breton est alors pris à partie par Gil Joseph Wolman et Guy Debord qui soulignent dans un texte sur le mode allégorique sa perte de vitesse au sein du mouvementMark Polizzotti, op. cit., p. 676.. En 1960, il signe le Manifeste des 121, déclaration sur le droit à l’insoumission dans la guerre d’Algérie. En 1965, il organise la 9 Exposition internationale surréaliste intitulée L’Écart absolu en référence à l’utopie fouriériste. Le 27 septembre 1966, souffrant d’une insuffisance respiratoire, André Breton est rapatrié de Saint-Cirq-LapopieL’ancienne auberge des mariniers visible sur le site Quercy Tourismeà Paris. Il meurt le lendemain à l’hôpital Lariboisière. Enterré au cimetière des Batignolles, sur sa tombe est gravée l’épitaphe : .Citation extraite d'« Introduction au discours sur le peu de réalité », éd. Folio, p. 9 Héraclite mourant, Pierre de Lune, Sade, le cyclone à tête de grain de millet, le tamanoir : son plus grand désir eût été d’appartenir à la famille des grands indésirables.« Jugement de l’auteur sur lui-même », « Œuvres complètes », tome II, p. 663. Il y a à la base de toute réflexion profonde un sentiment si parfait de notre dénuement que l’optimisme ne saurait y présider... Je me crois sensible autant qu’il se peut à un rayon de soleil mais cela n’empêche pas de constater que mon pouvoir est insignifiant... Je rends justice à l’art en mon for intérieur mais je me défie des causes en apparence les plus nobles.Lettre à Jacques Doucet, 1 février 1929 Visage décidé, menton en avant, le coin de la lèvre inférieure affaissé à cause de la pipe,Voir la photo du moulage en plâtre de son visage réalisé en 1929. Béhar, p. 264 chevelure léonine tirée en arrière, le regard fixant l’invisible, André Breton a incarné le surréalisme cinquante ans durant, malgré lui et en dépit du rejet des institutions et des honneurs constamment exprimés. Toute sa vie, Breton a tenté d’emprunter d’un même front, trois chemins : la poésie, l’amour, la liberté.« Arcane 17 » Très tôt, il s’est méfié des romans et leurs auteurs lui donnent l’impression qu’ils s’amusent à ses dépens.« Premier manifeste du surréalisme » De manière générale, il rejette fait de blasement, d’atonie profonde qui se dissimule sous le masque de la légèreté, de la suffisance, du sens commun le plus éculé se prenant pour le bon sens, du scepticisme non éclairé, de la roublardise.« Arcane 17 » « Avec Breton, le merveilleux remplace les exhibitions nihilistes et l'irrationnel ouvre les portes étroites du réel sans vrai retour au symbolisme », Hubert Haddad.« Le Nouveau Magasin d'écriture », Zulma, 2006, p. 97. Pour abolir les conformismes et les préjugés, combattre le rationalisme, Breton usera de la poésie comme d’une arme aux multiples facettes que sont l’imagination, « Premier manifeste... », l’émerveillement, les récits de rêves et les surprises du hasard, l’écriture automatique, les raccourcis de la métaphore et l’image. « Que font la poésie et l’art ? Ils vantent. L’objet de la réclame est aussi de vanter. La puissance de la réclame est bien supérieure à celle de la poésie ... La poésie a toujours été regardée comme une fin. J’en fais un moyen. C’est la mort de l’art (de l’art pour l’art). Les autres arts suivent la poésie. »Lettre à Aragon du 13 avril 1920. Pierre Daix « La Vie quotidienne des surréalistes », Hachette, Paris, 1993, p. 56 Il s’agit de « retrouver le secret d’un langage dont les éléments cessassent de se comporter en épaves à la surface d’une mer morte. »« Du surréalisme en ses œuvres vives » Pour réussir son entreprise de subversion poétique Breton s’est gardé de tout travail quotidien alimentaire, allant jusqu’à défendre à ses amis les plus proches (Aragon, Desnos) de se commettre dans le journalisme. « La révélation du sens de sa propre vie ne s’obtient pas au prix du travail. ... Rien ne sert d’être vivant, s’il faut qu’on travaille. »« Nadja » Pour Breton, l’amour, comme le rêve, est une merveille où l’homme retrouve le contact avec les forces profondes. Amoureux de l’amour et de LA Femme, il dénonce la société pour avoir trop souvent fait des relations de l’homme et de la femme une malédiction d’où serait née l’idée mystique de l’amour unique. L’amour « ouvre les portes du monde où, par définition, il ne saurait plus être question de mal, de chute ou de péché ».« Du surréalisme en ses œuvres vives » « Il n’est pas de solution hors l’amour. »Béhar, p. 245 « Je n’ai pas connu d’homme qui ait une plus grande capacité d’amour. Un plus grand pouvoir d’aimer la grandeur de la vie et l’on ne comprend rien à ses haines, si l’on ne sait pas qu’il s’agissait pour lui de protéger la qualité même de son amour de la vie, du merveilleux de la vie. Breton aimait comme un cœur bat. Il était l’amant de l’amour dans un monde qui croit à la prostitution. C’est là son signe », Marcel Duchamp.Déclaration de 1966 citée dans P. Audoin « Les Surréalistes », Le Seuil, 1973, p. 19 Particulièrement attaché à la métaphore de la « maison de verre »,« Nadja » Breton s’est livré dans les « Vases Communicants » à une analyse de quelques uns de ses rêves comme s'il n'existait aucune frontière entre le conscient et l'inconscient. Pour lui, le rêve est l'émanation de ses pulsions profondes qui lui indique une solution que le recours à l’activité consciente ne peut lui apporter. Les adversaires de Breton l’ont nommé, par dérision parfois, avec véhémence souvent, le « pape du surréalisme ». Or, si l’auteur des « Manifestes » a constamment influé sur la ligne directrice du mouvement, il s'est toujours gardé d'apparaître comme un "chef de file", même s'il a pu se montrer intransigeant, voire intolérant, lorsqu’il considérait que l’intégrité du mouvement surréaliste était en péril. Toute idée de contrainte, militaire, cléricale ou sociale, a toujours suscité en lui une révolte profonde. Présentant ce qu’ont toujours été ses objectifs, Breton écrit : « La vraie vie est absente », disait déjà Rimbaud. Ce sera l’instant à ne pas laisser passer pour la reconquérir. Dans tous les domaines, je pense qu’il faudra apporter à cette recherche toute l’audace dont l’homme est capable. » Et Breton ajoute quelques mots d’ordre : Ce que Breton réhabilite sous le nom de « hasard objectif », c’est la vieille croyance en la rencontre entre le désir humain et les forces mystérieuses qui agissent en vue de sa réalisation. Mais cette notion est dépourvue à ses yeux de tout fondement mystique. Il se base sur ses expériences personnelles de « synchronicités »Pierre Bayard « Demain est écrit », éditions de Minuit, Paris, 2005 et sur les expérimentations en métapsychique qu’il a observées à l’Institut métapsychique international.Breton et son intérêt pour la métapsychique Breton et son intérêt pour la métapsychique. Pour souligner son accord avec le matérialisme dialectique, il cite Friedrich Engels : « La causalité ne peut être comprise qu’en liaison avec la catégorie du hasard objectif, forme de manifestation de la nécessité »''Les vases communicants'' (1932), OC2, p. 168. Cette phrase n'a été retrouvée ni dans l'œuvre d'Engels ni dans celle de la littérature révolutionnaire de l'époque selon les recherches menées par Marguerite Bonnet et Etienne-Alain Hubert même si certains de ses propos épistolaires en sont proches, cf. Notice, p. 1363-1365.. Dans ses œuvres, le poète analyse longuement les phénomènes de hasard objectif dont il a été le bénéficiaire bouleversé. « Nadja » semble posséder un pouvoir médiumnique qui lui permet de prédire certains événements. Ainsi annonce-t-elle que telle fenêtre va s’éclairer d’une lumière rouge, ce qui se produit presque immédiatement aux yeux d’un Breton émerveillé. Michel Zeraffa a tenté de résumer ainsi la théorie de Breton : « Le cosmos est un cryptogramme qui contient un décrypteur : l’homme. »« Le surréalisme », entretiens dirigés par F. Alquié Ainsi mesure-t-on l’évolution de l’Art poétique du symbolisme au surréalisme, de Gérard de Nerval et Charles Baudelaire à Breton.« La Nature est un temple où de vivants piliers / Laissent parfois sortir de confuses paroles ; / L’homme y passe à travers des forêts de symboles / Qui l’observent avec des regards familiers. » « Correspondances », « Les Fleurs du mal » L'« humour noir », expression forgée par BretonÉtienne-Alain Hubert, « Notice » in André Breton, Œuvres complètes – II, Gallimard, Bibliothèque de la Pléiade, 1992, p. 1761. est un des ressorts essentiels du surréalisme. La négation du principe de réalité qu’il comporte en est le fondement même. Selon Étienne-Alain Hubert « l'humour, loin d'être un exercice brillant, engage des zones profondes de l'être et ... dans les formes les plus authentiques et les plus neuves qu'il connaît alors, il se profile sur un arrière-fond de désespoir. »Étienne-Alain Hubert, « Notice » in André Breton, Œuvres complètes – II, op. cit., p. 1755.. Il publie en 1940 une Anthologie de l’humour noir. Pour Michel Carrouges il faut parler, à propos de l'œuvre de Breton comme de celle de Benjamin Péret, d’une « synthèse de l’imitation de la nature sous ses formes accidentelles, d’une part, et de l’humour, d’autre part, en tant que triomphe paradoxal du principe de plaisir sur les conditions réelles. » Œuvre Les œuvres complètes d’André Breton ont été publiées par Gallimard en quatre tomes dans la Bibliothèque de la Pléiade sous la direction de Marguerite Bonnet. Poésie et récits * Mont de piété, 1919 * Les Champs magnétiques, avec Philippe Soupault, écrits en 1919, publiés en 1920 * Clair de terre, 1923 * Les Pas perdus, 1924 * Poisson soluble, 1924 * Nadja, 1928, réédition 1963La réédition de 1963 est augmentée d’un avant-dire et de quelques photos indisponibles au moment de la première édition, comme ce mannequin de cire du musée Grévin, . (Breton, OC 1, p. 746). * Ralentir travaux, en collaboration avec René Char et Paul Éluard, 1930 * L’Immaculée conception, en collaboration avec Paul Éluard, 1930 * L'Union libre, 1931 * Le Revolver à cheveux blancs, 1932 * Les Vases communicants, 1932 * L'Air de l'eau, 1934 * Point du jour, 1934 * Au lavoir noir, 1936 * Le Château étoilé, 1937 * L'Amour fou, 1937 * Fata morgana, 1940 * Pleine marge, 1943 * Arcane 17, 1945 * Young cherry trees secured against hares, 1946 * Martinique, charmeuse de serpents, avec des dessins d'André Masson, 1948 * La Lampe dans l'horloge, 1948 * Au regard des divinités, 1949 * La Clé des champs, 1953 * Adieu ne plaise, 1954 * Constellations, 22 textes en écho à 22 gouaches de Joan Miró, 1959 * Le La, 1961 Essais * Manifeste du surréalisme, 1924, augmenté de la Lettre aux voyantes, 1929 * Légitime défense, 1926 * Le Surréalisme et la Peinture, 1928, dernière édition revue et augmentée de 1965 * Second manifeste du Surréalisme, 1930 * Misère de la poésie, 1932 * Qu'est-ce que le surréalisme ?, 1934 * Position politique du surréalisme, 1935 * Notes sur la poésie, en collaboration avec Paul Éluard, 1936 * Trajectoire du rêve, 1938 * Dictionnaire abrégé du surréalisme, 1938 * Anthologie de l’humour noir, 1940, édition augementée 1950 * Situation du surréalisme entre les deux guerres, 1945 * Yves Tanguy, 1947 * Ode à Charles Fourier, 1947 * Flagrant délit, 1949 * Prolégomènes à un troisième manifeste du surréalisme ou non, précédé d'une réédition des deux Manifestes, 1946 * Entretiens avec André Parinaud, 1952, retranscriptions d'entretiens radiodiffusésRadio France a édité ces entretiens en deux cassettes audio. * Du surréalisme en ses œuvres vives, 1954 * L’Art magique, en collaboration avec Gérard Legrand, 1957, réédition 2003 Annexes Bibliographie Biographie * Henri Béhar « André Breton le grand indésirable », Fayard, 2005, 554 pages, nouvelle édition revue et ressourcée (première édition chez Calmann-Lévy, 1990). * Marguerite Bonnet « Chronologie », dans « André Breton : œuvres complètes », Bibliothèque de la Pléiade, Gallimard, 1988. * « André Breton », in « Le Robert des grands écrivains de langue française » sous la direction de Philippe Hamon et Denis Roger-Vasselin, Les Dictionnaires Le Robert, Paris, 2000. * Mark Polizzotti, André Breton, Biographies Gallimard, 1999, 844 pages. Essais, études et témoignages * « André Breton. La beauté convulsive », catalogue de l’exposition du Centre Pompidou, 1991, 512 pages. * Sarane Alexandrian, André Breton par lui-même, collection Écrivains de toujours, Le Seuil 1971. * Marguerite Bonnet, André Breton, naissance du surréalisme, José Corti, 1975. * Michel Carrouges, André Breton et les données fondamentales du Surréalisme, N.R.F.. * Jean Clair, Du surréalisme considéré dans ses rapports au totalitarisme et aux tables tournantes, Paris, Mille et une nuits, 2003. * Charles Duits, André Breton a-t-il dit passe, Maurice Nadeau, 1991, * Julien Gracq, André Breton, quelques aspects de l'écrivain, José Corti, 1948. * Philippe Lavergne, André Breton et le mythe, José Corti, 1985. Regard sur l'auteur * , André Pieyre de Mandiargues Troisième belvédère, Gallimard, 1971 Articles connexes * Surréalisme * Dadaïsme * Chronologie de Dada et du surréalisme Liens externes * Atelier André Breton : archives et collections personnelles d’André Breton * Rue Fontaine : sur André Breton et la vente de la rue Fontaine * mp3 La parole est à monsieur André Breton (+ de 4 heures d’entretiens) Notes et références Catégorie:Écrivain français du XXe siècle Catégorie:Poète français du XXe siècle Catégorie:Écrivain normand Catégorie:Le Libertaire Catégorie:Surréalisme Catégorie:Personnalité du Parti communiste français Catégorie:Naissance en 1896 Catégorie:Décès en 1966 Catégorie:Dadaïsme Catégorie:Rêve bg:Андре Бретон bs:André Breton ca:André Breton cs:André Breton cy:André Breton da:André Breton de:André Breton el:Αντρέ Μπρετόν en:André Breton eo:André Breton es:André Breton fa:آندره برتون fi:André Breton gl:André Breton he:אנדרה ברטון hr:André Breton hu:André Breton it:André Breton ja:アンドレ・ブルトン ka:ანდრე ბრეტონი ko:앙드레 브르통 nah:André Breton nl:André Breton no:André Breton pl:André Breton pt:André Breton ro:André Breton ru:Бретон, Андре sh:André Breton sk:André Breton sr:Андре Бретон sv:André Breton tr:André Breton